You Belong To ME!
by Theloverofthe3inu's4ever
Summary: a forced relationship,jelousy between a pack and family. a party that will make everything head in the wrong direction.but pull the 2 together.and a secret that will hurt every1. what can can the gang and sesshomaru do to make everything fall into place
1. the new students

You Belong To ME!!!!!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS

Summary- what is a 15 year old girl to do when she's invited to the biggest party of the year. But what happens when she get with the wrong person in the party what will happen?

Kagome walked out of her front door with her twin sister kikyo they looked really beautiful. Kikyo is the most popular girl in school, Kagome is slightly popular but she doesn't really care about popularity. Kikyo and kagome are the best of friends. They really love each other. (YES people I know there way out of character.)

"Did you know were getting new demon students in our school Kagome" Kikyo said excited

"No not really, and I really don't care there all the same, jerks. E specially Koga , ahhhhhh that demon doesn't leave me alone ever , no matter how much I tell him I'm not his women" Said Kagome in a bored and frustrated tone.

"Ohhh please Kagome not all demons in our school are assholes, you don't even know all of them." Kikyo said

"Ohhh and Kags Koga is kinda crazy so be careful cause you know demons can lose there tempers easily" said kikyo in a worried tone of voice.

"Yeah, yeah sis are you forgetting that we are miko's ." kagome kind of asked.

" ohhhh yeah I forgot you know me Always forgetting everything." Said kikyo laughing

"Yeah I kind of guessed." kagome said with a smile

They arrived at school a minute later kagome and kikyo split up giving each other hugs and kisses. Kagome walked over to her friends, Sango, Ayame, and Rin.

"Hey you guys how's it been" kagome yelled

"We've been good waiting for you to show up." Sango said really pissed

"I'm sorry in left my house kind of late and I woke up late." Kagome said in an apologetic voice

"It's ok no need to fight" said Rin

Sango, Kagome, Rin, and Ayame walked into the building. There were 3 boys in the office they had never seen before.

(Kagome description)

One of the boys had long white hair with dog ears on at the top of head; he wore a robe that was entirely red like in the old days .He had these gorgeous amber eyes .And really long nails.

The second one looked kind of like the first one but he had way longer hair and his amber eyes were differently shaped then the first one. He also had two lines on each of his cheeks and he has a crescent moon in the middle of his forehead. He also has this fluffy thing on his right shoulder. Ohhh and his nails are really long. And his clothing was really old style and all over him there was armor.

The other one had like purple eyes and he had black hair with a small pony tail. You could tell that he was human but also a monk .He had monks clothing on black and purple.

(Kagome description)

"Most is the new demons and the monk." Said Ayame boredly

"Yup." Rin

"Yo guys I thought they were all going to be demons. That's what kikyo told me." Said kagome boredly

"Naaaaaaaa there's a monk and there all related." Said Sango

"Ohhh and Sango how do you know this." Ayame asked suspically

"I know the monk I saw him yesterday in the store and I went and asked him if he was the new demon in the new neighborhood. He said no that his half brothers were and that he was a monk. He said he was coming to this school, so I guess those are his brother's. Said Sango like if every one should have known that already.

"KAGOME" Called the girl at the front desk

That got kagome out of lala land.

"Yes." Kagome said kind of mad that Ms. Dunham would even think about screaming her name like that in the hallway.

"Can you give these 3 young men a tour of our school with Sango?"

"Yeah why not you in Sango". Said kagome

"Sure" said Sango excitedly

"Thanks". Said Ms. Dunham

"Hi my names Sango and this is kagome." Sango introduced all kagome did was smile.

" Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku introduced the one with the cute dog ears. But he was rude about it.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Hey Miroku how have you been" sango said while kissing his cheek.

"Hey sango nice to see you again"Miroku said with a perverted smile.

And then

SLAP!! PERVERT!!!

Kagome and Inuyasha started cracking up like crazy.

Sango was really mad.

Sesshomaru was just standing there looking at kagome and Inuyasha while they were cracking up and at his other half brother laying on the floor with a red hand mark on his face.

After the tour Inuyasha and kagome went to class together and sango and Miroku went to there class together and sesshomaru left to his own class he was 1 year older then them.

While Inuyasha was on tour of the school he and kagome got to know each other and they got along right away.

In class Inuyasha sat next to kagome they were in history class and they started passing notes

Note from Inuyasha-

OMFG this class is so boring I thin im going to die.

Note from kagome –

LMFAO that's so true this class is boring and I think I have already died . But at least im talking to you which I never do( people what I mean is that she never passes notes shes a straight a student)

Note from Inuyasha-

Yeah that's true but I have always passed notes . ohhh and since we came late we only have 10 min. left

Note from kagome-

Yes im so happy ohhh I wanted to ask why does your look so col. And why doesn't he talk.

Note from Inuyasha-

He's like that he hates me because im a half demon and he hates Miroku because hes human. Hes an asshole.

Note from kagome-

Ohhh ok that's sad that he hates you and your brother cause of that. And before the bell rings I have a------

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP

"I gotta go ill give u this note later". Kagome yelled to Inuyasha

"WAI-but she had already left.

He ran to see is he could catch up to her but instead he thought he had found her and bumped into the girl that he thought was kagome……

WITH KAGOME

KAGOME was running to archery early when she bumped into someone unexpected……………………………………………………………………….

Tune in next time to find out who it was and plzzzzzz review

Bye bye


	2. the unexpected

Chapter 2

Unfortunately the person that kagome bumped into was no other then koga.

"How's my women doing today" asked koga

"I've been good and for the millions time this year I'm not your women" Kagome said frustrated

"You are my fucking women because I fucking say you are." Koga said with slightly red in his eyes.

Slap

"Do not question my fucking answer asshole I will go out with who ever I feel like going out with and you will keep your yap shut. I am not your women I will not repeat me self again." Yelled kagome

"Ohhhh so the little bitch has been thinking she can question her master. Just because you're a miko it doesn't mean I'm scared of you. Koga said pinning kagome to the wall.

Kagome was very mad that she was late to archery because her teacher is already calling her irresponsible. But once she snapped out of her trance she remembered were she was pinned and what he had called her. Then she said

"You stupid wolf demon don't you ever in your fucking broke ass life call me a bitch. After that kagome let some of her powers flow to her hands and she burned koga.

I wonder who's the guy or gurl who grabbed koga but you'll find out next chapter and im so sorry I haven't updated my computer broke but next chaper ill include Inuyasha and kikyo and sango and Miroku uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, lol review ans don't kill me.

At first the only thing you could here was koga screaming. When he was done screaming his eyes were red and he grubbed kagome by the throat and was about to squeeze until she couldn't breath when he felt a hand grab him by the neck and through him across the hall………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. 


	3. koga gets it

"Didn't your mom ever tell you never to lay a hand on a girl you idiot wolf" said Naraku

"Didn't your mom ever tell you never to lay a hand on a girl you idiot wolf" said Naraku

"That's none of your business you fucking half breed" Koga yelled

" yes it is I wanted to talk to kagome about something and I find you hurting her chocking her do you think that's the way to find her affection" said naraku

Ok people yes naraku is out of character now but wait tell I write more about what he does . Dundundunnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

"Hahahahahahahahahaha are you fucking serious I don't have to be affectionate to this bitch she's my women weather she like is or not. Koga said

That's when kagome snapped out of her trance got up punched Koga in the face and put a lot of Miko powers in her foot and kicked him in the balls.

"That's what you get for touching me and calling me a bitch you fucking as swipe if I ever see you cross my path ill burn your balls off. Fucking wolf demon you most have been out of your mind to challenge a trained Miko." Said kagome really pissed

"Ohhhh and thanks Naraku for what you just did we can talk after school because right now I have to get to archery" kagome said

"Sure what ever you want but I need to see you I want to ask you some thing" Naraku said

"OK you got it" said kagome running off but not before giving him a kiss in the cheek

**In Naraku's mind**

Well my act worked " BE AFFECTIONITE " yeah right my ass I will fuck kagome Higurashi if it's the last thing I do and no on can stop me all I have to do is ask her that one simple question and I will do anything for the answer to be yes I just have to win her trust. And she will belong to me and I will kill for her.

**What will happen with Naraku and kagome find out next chapter dun dundunnnnnnnnnnn…**

**With Inuyasha and Kikyo**

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I'm so sorry I thought you were a friend of mine." Said Inuyasha

"Oohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh no it's ok you confused me with my twin sister it happens" Kikyo said in a sweet voice

"Your one of those new students aren't you" asked Kikyo

"Ohhhh I'm so sorry I'm Inuyasha yes I'm one of the new students" Inuyasha said

"Ohhhh and I am Kikyo. And kagome is in archery so she can't attend to your need right now. Let me see your schedule maybe we have the same class." Kikyo said

Inuyasha gave her the schedule and it turns out they had the next to classes together.

**(Inuyasha's mind)**

Well this girl is hot she is sooooooooo I don't know I cant put my finger on it but she look one of a kind. And I'm happy we have the next classes together I want to get to know her.

**(Kikyo's mind)**

Damn this boy is fine as hell I'm going to have to get to know him. He's really cute and sweet I'm going to have to talk to kagome so she can hook me up

Sorry Sango and Miroku in the other chap. I'm getting in trouble so I might not update that fast but I promise ill try this week lol love you fans and plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz review. And next chapter is going to be about Sango and Miroku and how kagome has one class with Sesshy and they start talking (maybe)

(Ohhhh people I'm sorry if I offended you with the n word I'm really sorry. That's why I changed my story in really sorry I mean it, I'm sorry can you ever forgive me I didn't even know I wrote it. Sorry)


	4. The pervert and a demon slayer

Chapter 4

The pervert and a demon slayer

(I do not own anything in this chapter and I assure you I don't own inuyasha) (Ok people it's been a very long time since I've updated and I'm very sorry u can kill me or what ever u want to do u have a right lol. Just kidding people I love my life. REVIEW ON MY BEAUTIFUL NEW CHAP. LUV U FANS)

In my story

Sango and Miroku had a class together and Sango was happy she knew that she liked Miroku; even if she wouldn't admit it because he is a pervert. Miroku had gorgeous abnormal purple eyes. Black hair that only reached his mid neck; he had it in a pony tail and she loved the way he would just look out the window to ignore the teacher algebra is boring you know. But what Sango was wondering is how Miroku is a human and his brothers are either full demon or half demon. Personally Sango wanted to know she was a demon slayer and in her past life (ancestors) she hate them but as the world got better they started to notice that every one was on this planet for some unknown reason so they let the hatred go and there government started to get mixed and that's how the world became how it is today mixed wit full demons and there government started to get mixed and that's how the world became how it is today mixed with full demons and half demons and humans and every one loved it.

A note from Sango to Miroku:

Are you actually related to inuyasha and Sesshomaru (sorry if I spelled it wrong) they look different and there demons?? 

Miroku to Sango:

Yea me and inuyasha are full brothers while Sessy (don't tell him I called him that he'll KILL me) is our half brother cause of our father Inutaisho, the only reason I look different is because I got my mothers beautiful dead black hair and her eyes I am a strong half demon but I mask my features and I act like a regular human.

Sango to Miroku:

Ohh, that's so nice to know but you do realize that you just told me you're secret??

Miroku to Sango:

OHHHHHHHHHH SHIT!! No I just noticed ohhhhhh my god you cant tell any one I like being a "human" well known as one any way!! Please Sango don't tell any one about it if you do I'll have to hunt you down!!



Sango to Miroku:

Well since you asked "so nicely ill think about it" MAYBE!! LOL But you have to promise not to be a pervert toward me no grabbing my butt because them I'm going to go nuts on you and I'm going to tell all the girl so they don't pity you and kick your ass even worse then they would if you were a human because you can handle it k.

Miroku to Sango:

I'll think about it!! But ok but you have to swear not matter what I do u can't say anything!!

(Author note: umm people as you can see he's trying to trick her lets see if it works??)

Sango and Miroku:

Okk. No matter what.

(Look all the way down the page u perv)

Sike half demon / perverted monk do u think I'm stupid u are not to touch my person in no such pervert way!!

Miroku to Sango:

Ok you got me but it's only you can include no one else!!

Sango to Miroku:

Ohh hell no u can't touch none of my friends ;I'll introduce then to you and there out of the ass grabbing or any other thing you do list including the one that gave you the tore with me!! Ok no exception. And if you don't listen to me and be perverted to my friends then your dirty little secret gets out. K 

Miroku to Sango:

You drive a hard bargain but I agree. Thank you Sango my darling I think I love you!!

Sango to Miroku:

Don't play your self pervert I don't want you to fall in love with me we are just friends I like it that way pervert. 

Miroku to Sango:



Ok.  But I love you like a friend lol. Omg the bells going to ring in one min. cya later.

Sango to Miroku:

Ok but I got science right now with Mr. Richard. Cya

Miroku to sango:

Me 2

RINGGGGGGGGGG RINGGGG

Before he had the time to give the note to Sango she had left to the next class.

WITH SANGO

(In her mind)

He's cute and I like him but he's a pervert lol I like that I like men that have lots of lot in them but I can tell he's a player that loves to be all up on women and I also hate that shit in guys.

(Out of Sango's head)

Sango was now in class when: guess who walks in…

Kagome of course after being in archery and getting assaulted by Koga (ewwww I know people HE NASTY AND RUDE) and some what being saved by Naraku. You can say Kagome was really pissed off and no one wants to mess with a fuming Miko. So as a very sacred friend / demon slayer sat next to her friend Kagome spilled out every thing that had happened before archery class and then told her (Sango) that the teacher of archery class scolded her and gave her detention for no god damn reason.

THERE CONVO:

"HI GOME! WHAT HAPPENED?" Asked a terrified Sango

"You want to know what happened Sango let me tell you". Said kagome between gritted teeth

"Koga had the FUCKING NERVE TO TELL ME IM HIS WOMEN AGAIN AND THEN PINNED ME TO THE WALL AND THEN HIS EYES TURNED RED AND THEN I KICKED HIM IN THE BALLS WITH MIKO POWERS AND THEN NARUKU CAME AND "SAVED ME" WHICH HE DIDN'T ALL HE SIAD WAS A CUPLE OF WORDS AND THEM ;MISSY I LEFT TO ARCHERY CLASS AND GOT DETENTION BECAUSE THAT STUPID BITCH SIAD THAT I WAS ALWAYS LATE TO CLASS AND TO TELL MY "BOYFRIEND" WHICH I DON'T HAVE THAT IF IM LATE ONE MORE TIME IM GETTING A F IN CLASS! KAGOME SIAD THIS WITH OUT BRETHING ONCE AND SHE SCREAMED IT TWO.

CAN U FUCKING BELIVE THAT SANGO IM SO TIRED OF KOGA. SIAD KAGOME TIRED ALREADY



Poor Sango just nodded half terrified. But Sango understood what kagome was going through she's been going through this koga since 7th grade and there in sophomore year in HIGH SCHOOL.

She just padded her friend and tried to calm her down .When a pervert came and touched kagome's ass.

Kagome in the mood she was in she slapped Miroku so hard the Miroku fainted.

But Sango had something to say to him and it wasn't pretty

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN

BEAUTIFUL FANS OF MINE PLZSSS REVIEW DARLING SRY I TOOK SO LONG ILL TRY TO UP DATE SOONER. LUV YOU ALLL REVIEW AND KEEP READING MY STORY IT WILL GET GOOD EVEN THO IT ALREADY IS. 


	5. his icy stare

(Author note: Sorry I haven't updated in like a month but I have other stories)

**(****Author note****: Sorry I haven't updated in like a month. Ok not a month way more it's just that I had this story it's just that I wanted to make it longer. Lmao don't get mad at me plzzss review but it been more and I'm soooo sorry I'm serious I love you guys and I've had it I just haven't had the time to update because my school work my graduation and prom just past everything but now I have TIME FOR EVERYTHING ESPEACILY THIS. Soooo plzzss still love me and update I lo0ve you guys and this summer I will finish these story all of them I promise. )**

Chapter 5: **His Icy stare**

Kagome didn't know why this always happened to her? She always did "good in school" except for archery even though she's a Miko she really sucks. Well she doesn't really suck she just doesn't want that class it's very boring. Since Sango is a demon slayer and she can't be in archery because her parents want her to learn the arts of her ancestors, so she is forced to be in demon slayer class, where they take demon dummies and you get to name your target and hit it with a weapon you really like. "I got to go to class with Sango once and I named my dummy Koga that was so cool I actually released a lot of Miko powers in it and the dummy was on fire and that's why I'm not aloud to go to demon slayer class because I'm "dangerous".

"Uhh I have to go to science now, and I have to go to detention right after last period can my life get any worse?" said kagome to her self.

When kagome walked into the class she spotted Sango right away. Kagome was fuming and she knew every one could feel it so they left her alone. Some idiot Demon growled pleasurably at her and her aura flared dangerously and he calmed downs and left her alone. When she got to Sango she could see that Sango was scared shitless but whatever.

"Sango can you believe I have detention with my archery teacher. Just because I was late, I'm a good girl aren't I, I have done nothing wrong." Said kagome

"Ok Kags speak calmly and breathe in and out. Explain why you were late." said Sango

"Well I was running to archery class and Koga had the balls to call me his women again. You know how mad that makes me, so I said I wasn't his women and that he has to leave me the fuck alone and he got mad and threw me to the wall and his eyes got red and he was choking me, then Naraku came and started talking mad bullshit thinking that he saved me when he didn't do shit. When Naraku started talking his crap I sent purifying powers to my neck and to my foot…." said kagome before she was interrupted

"Why to your foot when he was only choking you?" asked Sango

"If you would have let me finished I would have told you." Said kagome

"Well ok keep on with your story." said Sango

"Thank you, well like I was saying I sent purifying powers to my neck and my foot , he yelped when he felt it in his hand around my neck when he was paying attention to his hand I kicked him right in the balls with my foot with all the purifying powers." Said kagome with a smirk

"Well I guess you got him good" laughed Sango

" yup and that's not all Naraku my "savior" said he wanted to talk to me after school I hid my annoyed scent and said ok that ill meet him up later ' said kagome

" well what do you expect kagome you're the richest person here in this school, your dads the riches person in Tokyo and I'm the third because of the new people that moved in I think your going to have a meeting with them tomorrow." said Sango

"Uhh we are so going to the beach; I'm going to invite Inuyasha and his brothers. What do you think?" asked kagome

"Well if your dad lets you go then yes I don't mind" said Sango

**SLAPPPPPP**

Sango couldn't believe the nerve of that monk she had warned him not to touch none of her friends and kagome was not fully calm yet he is so going to get it when he wakes up, just because of the simple fact that kagome slapped him so hard that he fainted.

"OH MY GOD the nerve of that monk. Ewww I think that's Inuyasha's brother" said kagome

Sango just smiled at her friend because when Miroku woke up he was in for a very big surprise

**20 minutes later**

"Ahhhhh my head hurts" said Miroku

Kagome had been glaring at Miroku for the past 20 minutes waiting for him to wake up so that she would be able to kick his ass. So when he started moving and she heard him speak he was dead.

"The nerve of you, you stupid monk how dare you touch my ass?? I don't know you and you come out of no where I should purify you" said kagome

"Ohhhh dear kagome I am so sorry I didn't know it was you, you look so different from the back you looked really hot." Said Miroku

"I don't really care you shouldn't touch no ones ass" said kagome

"You can not tell me whose ass I can't touch I will not touch yours but I will do as I please" said Miroku

"Ohhhh Miroku you are such an idiot don't u have a little secret that I know of" whispered Sango into Miroku's ear

"Ohhhh dear Sango I'm so sorry I will apologize" said Miroku

Before Miroku had the time to apologize the three heard a very annoyed cough. Mr. Richards was very pissed off.

The three of them got detention. Kagome was really pissed off because she was getting double detention and Sango was mad because she has never been in detention, now she's in detention because of some half demon. She was going to kill him. Miroku was mad because he just told a human his secret and now she was black mailing him and a women has never done that to him before and he was very mad. The three of them were planning death's kagome killing Miroku Sango killing Miroku and Miroku killing Sango and kagome.

**MIROKU'S THOUGHTS:**

How could I have told a human that I'm a half demon? Why am I so stupid, I know why because my dads a demon. I hate being a demon. No one knows how much, how come I can't get over how gorgeous Sango looks. Oh my god she's so gorgeous.

"**You should touch her ass**" said Miroku's devil

"No she'll kill me. Literally" said Miroku's angel

"**It's worse it. Look at it it's so round and gorgeous**" said Miroku's devil

"I think I want to see tomorrow and I want to leave as fast as possible because I feel that Miko is getting angrier by the minute" said the normal Miroku

"I agree with him" said Miroku's angel

"**I totally disagree it would be cool to get purified just after touching a girls ass. And the girl is gorgeous. So just do it. Come on, you know u want to. I know u to well just reach out and grab it" **

**SLAPPPPPPPP**

Then and there Miroku's thoughts ended, he had listened to his bad side instead of the good side. Sango was very mad.

"How dare that Henti touch me? I can't believe humans these days there getting more perverted by the minute my goodness, I hate him and now I have a new name for my dummy" said Sango under her breath because Mr. Richards was looking at her.

Kagome on the other hand wasn't doing so well she was banging her head on the table she had to stays with Mr. Richards for half an hour and with ms. Dunham 1 straight hour. These teachers had nothing better to do then stay in school they had no lives what so ever. Kagome knew that Kikyo was going to kill her. Kikyo had to wait for kagome everyday even if she didn't want to it was a rule that her dad had put on them since that little incident in the first year of high school.

**FLASH BACK**

"Oh my god where am I. uhh how come Kikyo did wait for me. My god she's such an asshole, I'm going to kill her seriously" whispered kagome to herself

"What is a rich pretty girl like you doing here in the middle of nowhere" said a bum on the street

"Well u drunken old man I am here because my stupid older sister left with my limo driver' said kagome really pissed off. Forgetting she was in the middle of the nowhere, and that everything can happen to her.

"I'm sorry did you just say you have a driver" said the drunken bum

"Yes I did you idiot did I stutter" said kagome frustrated already

"Well ma'am I am here to serve you since you think your all high and mighty. Maybe if I take you to my house I can show u a good time what do you think?" said the bum

"Are you out of your mind of something? You're bum. You're filled with filth" kagome said disgusted

Right then and there the bum jumped on her, hit her and tried to get his way with her. Kagome's body transformed and her whole body burned the bum. The bum screamed and screamed. While kagome was stunned because of what she had done a limo pulled up and her dad came out crying.

"Ohhhh my god, my child I can't believe your sister left you I'm so sorry we will talk about this at home," said her dad crying more

"Dad I didn't know you cried. I'm fine but this idiot tried to get his way with me, and something happened he just like started crying for no reason" said kagome dying of laughter

(Authors note: I'm sorry but yes her dad was crying it's only natural that he would cry it's his baby he only has to daughter and one of them thinks she all high and might because she is Kikyo Higurashi lol)

**End of flash back **

"Yes Kikyo is going to kill me! I can't believe I have 15 minutes to go and then a whole hour of detention with my archery teacher. Kagome was tired of everything Koga was putting here through so now she really was going to purify his balls off." Thought kagome to herself

"You may go ms. Higurashi "said Mr. Richards

"You to Sango" said Mr. Richards

"You Miroku are staying here until I say you can leave" said Mr. Richards

"Ah man dude you just met me and you hate me this is genius." Sighed Miroku

"That suits you right" said kagome and Sango at the same time

**Kikyo thoughts:**

Kikyo was stunned that she was in the same class as this half demon. He was cute funny and looked like he had a great personality. If he was interested in her sister then she was going to steal him. If she wanted him she was going to het him, it always happened she always got her ways and she really wanted Inuyasha. She really hoped that kagome came out really late so that she could spend a little time with inuysha

**End of Kikyo's thoughts**

**Kagome:**

Kagome ran to archery class like there was no tomorrow, she ran and ran. But then out of nowhere she bumped into something hard.

When kagome started to back up she looked up at this man that she had bumped into. When she saw who it was she was kind of freaked out Sesshomaru was giving her the coldest stare she had ever received and he stared at her and she was kind of intimidated

**SESSHY **

What is this human girl staring at? I can't stand these humans why did my parents have to move here in the first place. It was hell on that plane and now here with these humans staring at me. Oh my god they make me sick. Let me just push her out of my way.

**Kagome **

Ohhhh no this son of a bitch did not just fucking push me. I'm going to purify his ass

Kagome touch Sesshomaru ………………………………………………………… when someone appeared

(Dunn dunn dunnnnnnnnn. Well summers here and now I'm going to be updating more frequently soooo read all my story and review and enjoy)


	6. do they kill each other?

Ok it's been like 2 weeks and I'm terribly sorry

_**Ok it's been like 2 weeks and I'm terribly sorry! I'm being so lazy these days. I'm a teenager what can you expect from me . Hope you like this chapter please review and I do not own inuyasha no one from there! But I do love them!**_

"Kagome I been looking all over for you. Were have you've been?" said Naraku

"Not now Naraku cant you see I'm busy I'm about to teach this asshole how to treat a pissed off Miko" said kagome through gritted teeth

"Kagome don't you know who he is?" asked Naraku

"Yes I do! Unfortunately I don't give a shit." Said kagome

"How about you just leave him alone, before he gets mad" said Naraku trying to pry Kagome's fingers off of Sesshomaru

"Naraku get the fuck off of me before I purify your ass along side Sesshy bear here" said kagome smiling when Naraku stepped back and Sesshomaru's aura flared

"Sesshy bear doesn't like his new nick name" laughed kagome

Sesshomaru was about to grab kagome by the neck before his idiot half breed of a brother had to come and interrupt the "fun".

"Half breed we are busy"

"You fucking jerk! Don't talk to Inuyasha like that your lucky he came I would have fucking fried you"

"Don't make me laugh you worthless human"

"That's enough you fucking demon you think your better then me lets see" screamed kagome

Right before kagome could charge at Sesshomaru Inuyasha stood right in front of her and picked her up and started running. Kagome was screaming at him, kicking and hitting him in the back. The girl was also screaming at Sesshomaru. (Yes she was screaming at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru at the same time) Saying things like "you fucking bustard I'm going to purify you I swear" "how dare you insult me and have your brother help you with me, you're the most pathetic demon who ever lived" "you..." was the last word Sesshomaru heard because Inuyasha had covered her mouth

"Half breed has done something productive for once in his life" thought Sesshomaru

Who walked away thinking of a painful ways of killing kagome.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" yelled Inuyasha

"I WAS THINKING ABOUT KILLING YOUR BROTHER. BEFORE YOU FUCKING INTERUPTRED YOU IDIOT" yelled kagome even louder hurting Inuyasha's ears

Inuyasha started laughing hard. He couldn't believe that kagome was so mad that she thought she could "kill" Sesshomaru. He was always trying since he was born Sesshomaru is a cold hearted asshole who's always thought he was better then Inuyasha because he's a full demon!

"What the fuck are you laughing at you idiot you don't think I can beat him?" asked kagome infuriated

"Oh nothing kagome; How can you ever think you can defeat Sesshomaru? I can't defeat him. Yet" Inuyasha's calm laugh stopped

"I'm sorry about my outburst. It's just that your brother pushed me and I had detention because the pervert of your brother" stated kagome heatedly

"I was told I have to wait for him you know" laughed Inuyasha

"Wow so does Kikyo she had to wait for me because of that little incident we had when we were little" laughed kagome sweat dropping anime style

"I know she told me. I didn't know you had a twin sister I guess that's what you wanted to tell me" laughed Inuyasha at the thought of what happened to kagome

" Stop laughing at me that hobo was scary and I had no idea how to get home you jerk" laughed kagome as she pushed Inuyasha playfully

" So what do you think on Friday we go to the movie theatre" asked Inuyasha

" Yeah sure; like a date? " smiled kagome

" Yes like a date" laughed Inuyasha

" So have you seen Kikyo I kind of have to go. Shopping today is required I think tomorrow were meeting these 'important' people" said kagome not very happy

" Yeah me to my dad has this meeting" said Inuyasha with a smirk

" So I'll see you later then" smiled kagome

" Yea and stay away from fluffy kind of grumpy" said Inuyasha

" I'll try; kind of an asshole I don't do well with them actually" laughed kagome

" I can tell' laughed Inuyasha

Before Inuyasha could say anything else kagome jumped up kissed him on the cheek, hugged him and ran off

_**Inuyasha thoughts:**_

I like kagome she's sweet, smart, pretty and she has guts. I'm glad I asked her out on that date.

When I get home I'm going to beat the shit out of Miroku and warn him about kagome. I'm so glad I told the limo driver to take Miroku home first now I can think in peace. Oh my god if I told Miroku that I was actually thinking about something he would laugh in my face.

Kagome is way gorgeous but Kikyo has something about her that is different then kagome. She seems calmer, peaceful but both of them have a look that says mess with me and you'll regret it but Kikyo's is calmer but kagome looks more forgetful and she'll forgive you fast. I still like kagome more then Kikyo I want to date her first and if that doesn't work out there's always Kikyo.

_**Author's note: well I wanted it to be different I wanted kagome to be more important then Kikyo since I don't like her at all. I also want Kikyo to suffer just like kagome suffers in the anime. Ohhhh and something new I have no idea if she and Sesshy are going to get together I have a feeling that this would be better off with her and Inuyasha and a little conflict in-between. If you don't think so then tell me what you think of it; but don't get me wrong I might be going a little over my head it can still turn out a Sesshy-Kags there's always a possibility soooo keep reading! Well let's get back to the story and remember review!!**_

Now back to music Inuyasha's little brain screamed

_**Out of Inuyasha's brain!**_

When I found Kikyo I was attacked with questions from Kikyo like

"Did the hobo get you again?" and like "where were you in the bathroom with Naraku? Rumors spread you know" while she was saying this she was laughing. I was getting heated all I wanted to do was slap the shit out of her.

"Well the stupid rumors _you_ spread around are getting on my nerves so stop your crap"

"Temper, temper I guess Naraku didn't do a good job with you?" laughed Kikyo at hoe mad her sister was getting just cause of a joke

"Temper my ass. Hurry up we have to go shopping for tomorrow we have a meeting with father we HAVE to attend and I need a new outfit for a date I have on Friday." smiled kagome

"May I ask who this guy you are going out with is? Naraku?" smiled Kikyo

"Nop, Inuyasha I know you two have met. I kind of like him; so chop, chop I need an out fit" kagome laughed inwardly at her sisters expression

_**Kikyo's thoughts:**_

How can kagome get the guy that I like? I can't believe this! I have to do anything possible so that she doesn't go near him!

I can't believe this I thought he was interested in me! Oh my god I'm going to kill her and Inuyasha! He can't like her he likes me! He better like me more then her. I'm going to have to devise a plan so the kagome can't make it to Friday nights date, ill make sure she doesn't make it. (Evil laugh)

_**Out of Kikyo's thoughts**_

_**I'm sorry I cant write more sorry about the mistakes ummm review I luv you guys. Tell me what you think about the authors note!!**_


	7. shopping

Dear readers,

I hope you guys aren't to mad at me! I'm very happy that I'm going to be able to write my story you belong to me. I think this is the only story at the moment I will be finishing. I'm still very undecided on who the main characters should be, even if I do some what detest the thought of Inuyasha and kagome getting together. That's doesn't mean I'm not open minded. I know they make a great couple and how this story starts it just makes me wonder. But, like I said it's still undecided. If you want to help me decide, then in your reviews please tell me. If this is your first time reading my story, then I'm very sorry about the changes I have made. Please review and I'll update as soon as I can.

Chapter 7

Kagome had been thinking a lot about Inuyasha. She was very excited about their date on Saturday. She was hoping he wouldn't take her to a bull shit restaurant; trying to impress her like the rest of the guys always did. Inuyasha caught her eye the first time she saw him. He was very preserved like Sesshomaru. But he was open to new things. Inuyasha looked like he was unique, like he liked to try new things. WILD; even. She has always liked an adventure, she liked getting dirty. She liked going to parties and dancing like she owned the dance floor. And that's exactly what she wanted in her relationship with Inuyasha. Her first date with him was going to go perfect.

She was in Victoria secret getting lingerie to look extremely sexy for him. She had gotten a mini dress with a wide spread belt. The dress was black, the belt was gold and the new Prada pumps where a teal blue with bits of gold. Her inner wear was a black corset that hugged her curves marvelously and a black and gold thong.

Kagome wasn't planning on having sex with Inuyasha; after all she was still a virgin. She just wanted to look cute for him.

Kagome hadn't forgotten about the incident with Sesshomaru. She just didn't want to think about it. She hated demons who thought they were above all. While she wasn't going to be ignorant, she had to admit Sesshomaru isn't ugly. He is by far the absolute opposite. While him and Inuyasha had many traits that were the same, they also had many traits that where not. Inuyasha as a half –demon had the cute ears on his head, Sesshomaru had the elf ears that were cute too.

When she went to school tomorrow she planned on confronting him and picking up where she left off yesterday. But she had to remind her self she had to be very wary of Inuyasha. She knew he was going to start following her, to make sure that she and Sesshomaru do not kill each other. But she couldn't help it she had to put that stupid dog in his place.

She still couldn't believe he had the audacity to call her worthless. Just because he was Sesshomaru, the demon Inu no Taisho son didn't mean shit. He needs to realize that he is just the same as any other demon.

At that moment kagome realized she needed to break Sesshomaru! Like potty training him.

"Kikyo I think I'm going to get this." Kagome said

"Why? You're just going on a simple date with him, it not like you're planning on sleeping with him." Kikyo said.

"I'm not. But it's just that I want to look good for him. I like him and I want to see where this takes us." Kagome stated. Kagome hated that fact that kikyo was jealous. Kikyo always got all of the guys; and now that kagome has this one kikyo wants him too. Like what is wrong with her?

"What ever kagome, it's really pretty you should buy it." Kikyo said this with a hit of sarcasm.

"Kagome you need to hurry up! We still need to look for the cloth we're wearing today! Remember we have to attend a meeting daddy has for us. I want to get this over with. You know how boring they always are."

"Yeah I know!" kagome said while purchasing the lingerie.

As kagome and kikyo left the store a guy went up to kikyo and stared flirting with her, kagome like always just walked away. It wasn't unusual that guys walked up to kikyo, but it was still irritating. As she walked into a store, she saw this gorgeous skirt that went up to the waist and then there was this shirt that was wine red that went very well with the skirt. She bought the outfit with fisher net stockings, wine red and black high heels, and a Black Hand bag. When kagome walked out she saw that kikyo was still outside Victoria secret flirting with the guy. Kagome when to the jewelry store to buy a necklace and earrings that went well with her Inuyasha outfit and her meeting out fit. The she went back to Victoria secret to buy the inner out fit for the meeting. The shirt hugged her breast and she wanted to make sure they were showing very finely.

When she walked out of the store she had to drag kikyo away from the guy.

"Like seriously kikyo you need to buy the clothing for the meeting. Can you please hurry up, I'm already done and I want to leave the mall because I need to get ready and we only have 3 hours and I take a long time." said kagome

"Well can I see what you bought? I want to see what I'm competing against!" said kikyo with a smile.

Kagome smiled back. Knowing she wasn't going to show her sister. She also knew that kikyo wasn't going to find better outfit then her.

"No, while you were over there flirting with that guy I bought my things and they're absolutely gorgeous. So if you want to try and beat me go ahead but I doubt it. You are in for a surprise, just like everyone else. "

Kikyo couldn't believe kagome. But, it was what ever. She was going to beat kagome. Kikyo walked into a store and saw a mini skirt that barley covered her ass, and a teal shirt. She loved the outfit. She bought it and let the store to buy the jewelry that went with it. Her shoes were a teal, black and a hint of gold.

Kagome had a huge smirk on her face. The outfit that kikyo was going to wear looked O.K, but nothing compared to hers. Kikyo was going to look like a tramp (like always) and she was going to look professional.

They left 45 minutes later. They had spent 4 hours in the mall and now they were back home getting ready. Kagome was taking a bath with her peach orchard body wash. She was washing her hair with her favorite Tresemme shampoo and conditioner, she was applying hair remover to her legs from Veet. When she walked out kikyo was waiting out side the door 'patiently' for her to finish.

"You could have waited ten fucking minutes for the people to have arrived so that I could take a bath!" growled kikyo.

"Well sorry, I had to freshen up." Kagome smiled sweetly at kikyo knowing it would irritate her even further.

Kikyo slammed the door in kagomes face. Kagome smiled and went to her room so that she could apply cream to her body and to put on her under wear. When she put on the lingerie, she looked in the mirror; she loved how it looked on her. Her breast looked very round and firm while being held up buy the bra. She put on her stocking and some boot shorts under so that the stocking would com down and so that her private parts weren't visible. She didn't zip up the skirt just yet. She needed to tuck in the button down shirt. When she was fully dress she looked on the mirror and loved how everything looked on her. She looked like a model.

Kagome then blew out her hair and put it in a messy bon. It looked sexy, sophisticated and professional. She blew out her bangs leaving only her make up to do. She put on her powder, and then her black and wine red eye liner, then she put on back eyes shadow. Leaving her lips, she was always confused on what to put on them, because to her dark lip stick made her look stupid. So she put on the specific: lip gloss.

It was almost time for the people to get here and she was done getting dresses. Now she had to wait for the cue, that kikyo was ready.

5 minutes later

"Kagome I'm read…." Kikyo didn't get to finish because she had walked into he sisters room and had seen how kagome looked. She was dumb struck. Kagome looked gorgeous. She had said the complete truth saying that she-kikyo- couldn't beat her in this outfit. It was perfect.

It was Flawless.

"Hey you are looking sexy today!" kagome said smiling. She knew kikyo was dumb struck.

Kikyo was wearing what she bought, she wasn't wearing any type of stockings and she was wearing a tong. Kagome wasn't going to lie she looked pretty; But to go to a party, not for a business meeting for her dad.

"You look… wow" kikyo was speechless. Kagome looked gorgeous.

Kagome laughed at Kikyos expression. "Thanks".

_DING DONG_

"Time to go and meet these business men that daddy has been talking about in like forever." Said kagome and kikyo they dreaded these stupid meetings.

_With the Taisho brothers (while Inuyasha waits for Miroku and when they go shopping for what their going to wear to the meeting)_

As Inuyasha thought about where he was going to take kagome on the date, Miroku appeared.

"Hey Yasha, sorry I'm late." Miroku said

"Yeah well, if you wouldn't be going around touching most of the girls asses then you wouldn't be in this situation. Would you?" said Inuyasha

"No. but you know I can't help it. I'm perverted! And I can't help the wondering hand. It has a mind of its own you know that." Said Miroku

"Did you hear about Sesshomaru encounter with kagome?" said Inuyasha

"No, what happened?"

"Well you know how Sesshomaru is. He pushed kagome and she almost fell. So she got mad and grabbed his shoulder. She was cursing at him and everything. Since she's a miko she was going to burn him. This kid Naraku was there looking stupid and helpless. Kagome called him Sesshy bear and he got really mad. I had to jump in and stop him from killing her. His eyes were red. I was really surprised that he lost control. He never does."

"Wow… that's weird. Maybe we should talk to dad about it. It's hard enough with him always insulting us, and trying to make us fight him. I don't want to come to school with broken legs because kagome had the nerve to make him angry!" said Miroku

"You're such a pussy! Why have you always been scared of Sesshomaru?" asked Inuyasha

Even if he and Miroku loved each other, Miroku has never told him why Sesshomaru has always intimidated him so much.

"That's something you are not ready to hear about, my dear brother." Said Miroku

Inuyasha has never pushed Miroku to tell him anything. It's just a thing between them. They always know when things hurt each other to much to talk about. And this was one of those things.

Inuyasha just nodded his head. While they walked to their limo Inuyasha was deep in thought.

"Yo Miroku, kagome is off limits for you! I'm going on a date with her on Saturday. I think I'm going to take her skydiving and then I'm going to take her to a club."

"You're not taking her out to dinner?"

"I don't think so! She seems like the kind of girls that don't like that kind of bull shit. And I want to see how she dances. I'm taking her to one of those Latin clubs; I want to see if she can dance reggaeton (Latin music). I also want to see if she can dance other international music."

"Well, well. I think I'm going to ask Sango out. I like her. She's special. You can tell she don't give shit what you are." Miroku said this knowing that Inuyasha would get the concept of what he was saying. He liked Sango, which was very true. She was pretty and she had the type of style that said that she wasn't ignorant or overly conceited and he loved that. But he was also scared about his secret.

"You didn't?" Inuyasha said

"It was an accident. We were talking and it kind of just slipped!" Miroku said

"Miroku, you know this can be dangerous right."

"Yeah I know! But it kind of just slipped out and I couldn't help it!" Miroku said

"We just have to make sure Sesshomaru and dad don't find out because then you're dead."

"I know"

Inuyasha was scared about his dad finding out about this. It's not that his dad was hiding Miroku, It's just that Miroku didn't want anyone know that him and Inuyasha were' full brother and that meant his dad had to lie about Miroku and the first richest man in Tokyo couldn't be known as a liar.

As they made there way to the limo that was waiting to take them to the mall they spotted Sesshomaru coming out. They hated riding the same with each other. Sesshomaru always had something stupid to make them feel worse about themselves, especially Miroku. Even if Sesshomaru hated Inuyasha more, he always did things to Miroku or said things to him that would just make Miroku sit there and there. Sesshomaru knew Miroku would never do anything. But Inuyasha always defended his brother.

"Damn, I think we're going to have to take the limo with Sesshomaru." Said Inuyasha, Inuyasha looked sideways at his brother to see his reaction.

Miroku didn't look up; he stayed staring at the floor. He dreaded going in the same car Sesshomaru.

"I guess." Miroku rushed into the car.

"Well what ever. If he doesn't start anything then we're ok!" stated Inuyasha.

Miroku was looking out of the window when Sesshomaru got into the limo. He didn't he look up at him when he called out to him.

"Good afternoon, half breeds."

" ……" Inuyasha and Miroku didn't say anything.

"I am speaking to you two. I would like an answer!" said Sesshomaru. He was glaring at Miroku.

"Good afternoon Sesshomaru" whispered Miroku

Sesshomaru smirked. He loved making Miroku suffer. He knew a secret about Miroku that no one knew. It was a secret about his life. And he made Miroku suffer with it. Miroku never knew that Sesshomaru was never planning on telling anyone. Sesshomaru just liked making him feel worthless. And Sesshomaru was waiting for him to stand up to him. Like a real half-dog demon would.

"Leave him alone" growled Inuyasha

"Oh, and if I don't, what will you do?"

"I'll go over there and kick your ass!"

"Inuyasha forget about it. It's not worth it!" said Miroku finally looking up at Inuyasha.

"What ever!" said Inuyasha?

"Inuyasha I would like to congratulate you for going something good for once in your life." Said Sesshomaru

"What would that be you stupid asshole" growled Inuyasha.

"You saved a human! I was going to kill her and rip her to shreds. She actually had the audacity to touch me and the call me that horrid nick name."

"I liked it actually! Sesshy bear, doesn't that have a ring to it Miroku, and I think she could have taken you on." Laughed Inuyasha

"You will sis that stupid laughter." Growled Sesshomaru

"Who the fuck do you think you are? You think that you can just tell me what to do? I don't give a shit if you were the first born. Maybe everyone else does but I don't."

"Inuyasha you're a worthless half breed. Everyone respects me because I am heir of our father."

"Yeah, yeah you and that stupid speech you're always giving us. Does it look like I give a shit? Said Inuyasha

"Hn" Sesshomaru ignored the pointless batter of his brother. He was going to this pointless meeting because there was no way of getting out of it.

When they got to that mall they split up.

Inuyasha and Miroku went in to a store that had many suits in it, mostly designer.

Inuyasha bought a black suit, with a black button down shirt. His tie was the color of wine red. He looked very handsome in the outfit.

Miroku bought a different suit but it was still black. Every Taisho wore black to there meetings. It was one of those rules his dad always made. His tie was purple with black on it. It made his eyes more noticeable. The suit looked great.

When they were finished they walked over to the Hanes store to buy new briefs. Miroku got one that looked like a clown and Inuyasha got plain black ones.

"You are such a guff ball!" stated Inuyasha

"Well these stupid meetings always take my individuality away from me so I might as well make my underwear all about me!"

"True" said Inuyasha

Sesshomaro had left Inuyasha and Miroku back there. He was going to go take out his suit from lay away. His suit was black (duh) his inner shirt was black with sliver lines. They are not very visible. His tie was black.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru met at 4 o'clock in their limo. They all had their own bath rooms so at 7 o'clock they were all ready. Their dad Inu no Taisho was ready and waiting at the bottom of the stair case. Sesshomaru had his hair down and so did Inuyasha. Miroku had long hair like them but his spell made it look like he had short black hair. This was a lie because his hair was black like his mother but long like his dad. But his eyes were purple. Like his grandmother.

"My sons, you all are looking great."

"Hn"

"Yeah, what ever old man."

"Thank you father"

"Why is it that Miroku is the only one that actually has manners?"

"Because father, Miroku is the only one who actually cares what you think of him" stated Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru don't talk to you dad like that. That will make him feel bad." Said Inuyasha and miroku's mom.

"I do not recall talking to you! So do not speak if you are not spoken to" Sesshomaru growled.

"Don't fucking talk to my mother like that" screamed Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was about to jump on Sesshomaru when Inu no Taisho got in his way and held him down.

"Apologize" growled Inu no Taisho

"Why should I?" said Sesshomaru while his eyes narrowed on his father.

"APOLOGIZE" screamed Inu no Taisho

"No!" said Sesshomaru as he walked away.

Inu no Taisho was going to pounce on his pup. But his mate stopped him.

"Its ok honey. It was out of place of me to speak to him like that" said izoyi. She had tears in her eyes. She had always loved Sesshomaru, but he had always hated her because he thought she was trying to replace his mother.

"He just mad mom. He's mad that his slut of a mother died, he doesn't know how to show any love towards the women that tried to find a place in his heart!" said Inuyasha while he was rubbing his moms back.

Sesshomaru let what the half-breed go, he was right. He did love Izayoi. He just didn't know how to show her. He was sorry that he had hurt her but he didn't know what else to do.

Sesshomaru took another limo to the business place. He knew he couldn't be in the same car as his father; Inu Yokai males are very possessive of their females. And he had just broken a rule.

So he went to the mansion and he waited there on front of the house.

Inuyasha and the others arrived 15 minutes after Sesshomaru. His fathers eyes were red when he saw Sesshomaru, but he calmed down when inuysha and mirokus hands touched both his shoulders. He just glared at Sesshomaru. Inu no taisho walked up to the doorr bell and rung it.

_DING DONG_

They couldn't wait to get this over with…..


	8. dinner and the dinning room

Hey, I told you guys I would be writing a lot lately. But I just want to tell you guys that if you read my story can you please review. But thanks to all my readers and I hope you in joy this chapter. Oh, and Happy Valentines Day.

Chapter 8

When the guys walked in they were surprised to say how gorgeous this American and Japanese family's house was. It was modern but ancient. They were welcomed by maid

"The family Higurashi will be meeting with you in that dinning room. The girls will be down any minute. Mr. Higurashi will be down with them."

"Thank you very much Ms.?" said Mr. Taisho

"Kaede. Just Kaede" smiled Kaede

"It a pleasure to meet you." Said Mr. Taisho

When the guys walked into the dinning room they were surprised by all the food that was set up.

"There's going to be girls" whispered Miroku

"Yes! But they are off limits! These are our business partners daughters so no fooling around with them" said Inu no Taisho while glaring at Miroku in specific.

"I promise" smiled Miroku

Inuyasha was about to respond when he heard a familiar voice.

When he turned around his mouth almost fell open. Standing right there in front of him was none other the kagome. She looked like a sexy assistant. Miroku was next to me twitching uncontrollably looking kagome and her sister kikyo up and down. Sesshomaru was standing beside them, trying really hard to keep his mask covered. Inu no Taisho wasn't interested. His mate was back home, getting reading for their night today.

Kagome walked into the dinning room waiting to see fat men with beards and looking stupid. But she walked into the sexy committee. She jumped on top of Inuyasha and kissed him on the cheek. She was laughing at his reaction. He was trying really hard not to be a pervert like his brother. When she got off of Inuyasha she walked over to Miroku, held his hands and kissed him on the cheek.

"Very smart my darling" cooed their dad

"Yeah I kind of already had that encounter today with your son" said kagome as she smiled brightly at Inu no Taisho

"Hey Sesshy bear" kagome saw how his eyes went red and she automatically walked over to her dad.

Kikyo couldn't believe her luck. The sexiest guys in school were her dad's business partners.

"So I guess your boys have met my daughters" said Eric as his daughter walked back to his side.

"Yeah but I don't think they have met Sesshomaru" said Inu no Taisho

"Oh, no I met him. It's just that we were going to kill each other today. And I can't stand looking at him that's why I called him Sesshy bear. I don't think kikyo met him, she got lucky." Stated kagome as she glared at Sesshomaru

"Oh I see. Can I know why?" asked Inu no Taisho

"Yes, while we eat, it's a long story and I'm very hungry."

"You sound like my kind of girl" laughed Inu no Taisho

When they started eating kagome told Inu no Taisho what had happened. He laughed the whole to time.

"Yeah so that idiot over there" she pointed at Sesshomaru "called me worthless. And I was already mad. Because that idiot over there" she pointed at Miroku "got me into more trouble because he touched my butt, and I slapped him. So me and Sesshomaru started arguing and I was about to purify him, when Inuyasha over here scoops me up and says he saved me from a horrible death. But what I really think is that he was saving his brother because he loves him so much." Kagome knew that this was a lie but she wanted to say it. She wanted to see Inuyashas reaction.

Inuyasha and Miroku burst laughing when they had heard the last part of kagomes story.

"You really think I scooped you up to save him?" laughed Inuyasha. "I scooped you up so that he wouldn't kill you! I like you and imagine having a dead date."

"I can't imagine that because all I can imagine is how many ways I can kill that asshole" said kagome as she glared at Sesshomaru

"Sweet heart, I understand you dislike our guest, but you have to be nice in this house. You have to be a good host." Her dad said. he squeezed her hand to show he disapproved of her behavior.

"I'm sorry father, I will apologize" said kagome smiling at her dad

"Sesshomaru"

"Hn"

"I… am… very... sorry. I have been very wrong to treat you like this in my home. If you would like I'll get up and get you a doggy bowl. I promise I will put some treats in it if you behave well"

At that moment every single person burst out laughing except Sesshomaru. He was glaring at her with such hatred.

"No thank you human! But I would like your permission to rid you from this planet, maybe global warming's rate will lower if you're gone"

Kagome glared at Sesshomaru and then she laughed. "To-shay."

"No, but Sesshy bear I really as sorry I hope you can forgive me"

Sesshomaru ignored her and looked out the window. He was thinking of a way to make it up to Izayoi. He knew he wouldn't go up to her and apologize, but he thought about buying her jewelry and saying it was from him.

That's exactly was he was going to do. She would know, what he meant by it. She always knew that he meant.

"Sesshomaru the teenagers are going to go outside to look up at the stars and the moon" his dad said to him.

"And why would that concern me father?"

"Because I don't need you, you will be going with them" his father stated.

Sesshomaru nodded knowing his fathers mind was made. He didn't want anything to do with Sesshomaru at the moment and it was very understandable.

Kagome and the rest of the gang made there way to the garden. She was deep in thought. It had been a long time since she came out here. It always reminded her of her mom. It reminded how she had seen her mom die out here.

_**Flash back**_

A 5 year old kagome was running to her mommy wanting to show her, the pretty painting she had drawn in school about her family. When the baby kagome reached her mom she screamed.

Her mom was lying on the floor with a stab mark in her stomach. She was coughing blood. He reached for kagome. Kagome ran to her mom and screamed for her to stop playing that it wasn't Halloween.

"Kagome hunny, mommy isn't playing .remember what mommy says today ok kagome." Kagome saw that her mom was having trouble talking but she couldn't help wanting to listen her moms voice one last time.

"Kagome, mommy loves you and your sister very much. I love your daddy very much too. I want to tell them that I don't want him to live with regret and that I want him to be happy. Tell him I said that the person that did this to me will one day pay. But, I can't tell you who he is kagome. Because if I tell you he'll kill you to! And baby want you to live the best life you can live" these were kaogmes mothers last words and she had cried her eyes out that day. She had witnessed something any 5 year old shouldn't have.

_**End of flash back**_

Kagome hadn't realized that she way crying. Inuyasha was hugging her asking her what the matter was. And Miroku was also hugging her. She started laughing at that moment.

"I'm sorry you guys, it just that this is the first time in 10 years that I have been back here! I was having a flash back on why I haven been here. And I think I don't want to be here. This brings back horrible memories" kagome said this as new fresh tears decided.

Kikyo hadn't run to her sister's aid because she already knew what was wrong with kagome. She was hurting too. She hated being back here. She was caught up in her own thoughts when Miroku hugged her and told her it was ok. She hadn't realized that she was crying also. The memory of kagome and her mother always brought tears to their eyes. She was like the moon. Very beautiful and a cure, she solved many of kagome and hr problems when they were kids. They missed her very much. But she also cried for her sister, kagome had the burden more then any. She had seen her mom before she died. Kagome was the one to see the bloody wound, and that's not something a 5 year old should ever see.

"I think we need to take the girls inside" said Inuyasha

"I agree" said Miroku.

Sesshomaru had been surprised by the burst of tears of the two miko's. They had been laughing and having fun. When kagome started crying, he thought she was just bipolar. But then when kikyo started crying he felt the atmosphere and noticed that it was filled with fear and pain. He guessed that something very horrible must have happened here if kagome was that scared to be in her own garden.

Kagome was smiling up at Inuyasha as he sat her down on the couch. He was such a gentle man to be taking care of her like he was.

"Thank you Inuyasha for caring" kagome said

"You're very welcome"

"We're very sorry about having had that out burst outside" said kikyo as she walked in with a red cheeked Miroku walking in behind her.

"Its ok" said Inuyasha "but what happened why did you start crying?"

"Well that's where our mother was murdered." Kagome said as a new set of tears was unleashed.

Kagome told them the whole story. While she and her sister cried, he was hugging them and giving them some water he asked Kaede to bring.

Sesshomaru was at the back of the room listening to kaogmes sad story on how her mother was murdered and how she had to experience seeing her mother in that situation.

"Kagome I'm so sorry" said Miroku

"Its ok Roku, it wasn't your fault! Well I hope not." At that they all burst out laughing.

"I promise you my dear kagome I had nothing to do with it. But if you want to arrest me, arrest me for being a pervert" Miroku tried to hide the flinch he experienced when kagome had called him that. That's what his very first mate had called him. That was the deep secret that Sesshomaru knew about. It was against the law in demon world not to tell your father about your mates, he would be allowed to kill her if he ever found out. It wouldn't make a difference now, though, because she had been killed many years back by her ex- boyfriend. Which Miroku handled him well.

"Oh, ok then. Inuyasha, love hand me that telephone right there; I have to call the police" kagome smiled at the expression Miroku made.

"My dear kagome you want to put me in jail? I thought we were becoming friends! Please don't send me to jail. They'll use me as an ass toy" cried Miroku

They all burst into laughter. Miroku was funny in his perverted way.

"Ohhhh, Roku I was just kidding." Kagome smiled.

Sesshomaru saw how his brother flinched. It was to be expected that was his first mates pet name for him. He loved the cat demoness. It was very unfortunate that she had to die like that. Sesshomaru felt for Miroku that's why when he found put about the demoness he didn't say anything until a year later when he was sure Miroku had healed enough. He didn't hate the half breeds like everyone assumed it's just that he was the big brother and he had the divine right to make that suffer. So that's exactly what he did. He was also incapable of expressing his emotions.

"Miko, can you direct me to your bathroom" interrupted Sesshomaru

"Oh, Sesshy bear I forgot you were here. But yeah I can. But I don't think there's a fire hydrant in there."

"No but I'm sure you have a whole in the middle of the floor becayse you're incapable of flushing"

"Well, well you think you got jokes. Well let me tell you, you….

"It's upstairs to third door to your right" interrupted kikyo.

Kikyo glared at kagome.

"What? What did I do?" asked kagome confused, she looked around at Inuyasha and Miroku." Did I do anything?"

All three of them started laughing.

Kikyo was glaring at kagome because even if she hated Sesshomaru she didn't have to be so meant to him at their house. That was rude.

"Kagome can I speak with you?" asked kikyo

"Yeah, sure"

"I understand that Sesshomaru and you do not like each other. I'm o.k. with that fact, but what I'm not ok with is how you are treating him in our house hold. You know if father found out how you are speaking to our guest, you would be in a whole lot of trouble." Kikyo whispered

"I know but I can't stop myself! It's just so much fun."

"I understand that. But you can do that in school when we are not here in the house. Dad taught us better."

"Yeah kikyo I know. But he just irritates me!"

"Yeah, and you need to control the joke because I think he is only holding back from killing you because of his father, and because he is in our house. If you do that in school I'm sure he would be able to get you back!"

"Kikyo are you telling me that I have to be scared of Sesshomaru?" asked kagome with wide eyes.

Kikyo was always the one to tell her to be careful, but never to be scared of a demon.

"No kagome I am just saying that he is not like any other demon. He is stronger, and he will kill you if he has the chance!" stated kikyo

Before kagome could scream at kikyo, kikyo said "I am not saying he CAN kill you Kags. I am just saying that he will try, and he will hurt you because he is very strong. You just have to be careful."

"I am not scared of a demon who thinks too much of himself. Yes, I do admit that he is strong, but to be strong you have to know your weakness. And Sesshomaru does not think he has one!" kagome said as she glared daggers at kikyo.

Kagome understood that kikyo was just worried for her. But she couldn't help getting mad at her. Kagome was not one to taking the accusation that she was weak lightly. She might be a woman but in this time in the world she was a strong independent woman.

"Kikyo lets forget we ever had this conversation and lets just go back to attend our guest. I promise I will be nice to Sesshomaru."

"And can we please try to include him in our conversations. It makes me sad that he's just standing there while we're the ones having all of the fun."

"Yeah, we'll try to get him into the conversations. But I am not promising anything. If he says something that brings up controversies I'm going to pounce!" sated kagome. She knew that Sesshomaru was the type of guy who never liked to be corrected.

As kagome and kikyo made there way back to the dining room, Sesshomaru was walking in. he walked right to the window. Kagome sat at Inuyasha right. Kikyo looked at kagome signaling her that she was to invite Sesshomaru to sit at her right.

"Sesshy- I mean Sesshomaru would you like to sit next to me and join the conversation" kagome asked.

Sesshomaru was about to call her a bad name when he noticed that she was really trying to be nice. He had never cared about hurting a human or demons feelings before. Just look how he treated the woman that practically raised him, and how he treated his brothers. But kagomes pleading eyes shook him.

"Hn"

Kagome was happy that he had accepted hr offer. She was really trying to please kikyo.

Inuyasha was annoyed that kagome invited his brother over. He had wanted her attention just for him. But at the moment he couldn't do anything because kagome was not yet his. He wanted her, but he didn't want her to think that he was a demanding controlling boyfriend. Not just yet anyway.

Kagome started talking to Sesshomaru so that he could feel more comfortable here. But really she could care less.

Sesshomaru was finding it hard to respond to kagome. So he spoke freely only controlling his anger when he knew that it was kagomes opinion they were talking about everything.

They were all interrupted by a sudden cough.

"We have good news and bad news!" Inu no Taisho said.

"Which one would you like to here first?" said Eric.


	9. words that should never leave ones mouth

I'm so sorry. I couldn't yesterday. I was doing something for school and I forgot. I'm sorry. I really am. Well today I'm going to make it longer then usual. I hope you all like it. And please if you read it, review.

'' these stand for when their beast is talking

""these are when they are talking to there beast. Which means they are talking in there heads.

And when they are conversing to their beast the words will be _slanted. Like this._

Chapter 9

"Bad news?" asked kagome, as she turned around to look at her father. He wasn't looking at her so that meant he did something that she wouldn't like.

"Well not bad for everyone, just maybe you and another person in the room." Smirked Inu no Taisho

"Which other person are you referring to?" asked kagome as narrowed her eyes at the man that she had come to like. But now, she didn't like him all that much.

"Well you know it's going to be one of my sons." Inu no Taisho said as he looked at Inuyasha.

"Oh, well if it's Inuyasha I'm fine!" said kagome happily.

"Oh, no, no, no my darling it is not Inuyasha. Even though I have a feeling you two have a thing going on between each other." Inu no Taisho said as he raised his eye brown at his youngest.

"Well that really wouldn't be any of your business old man. Would it." Inuyasha growled.

He didn't like that smug look on his fathers face. It said a lot and he sure as hell wasn't going to let any of his brothers take what belongs to him. He had a date with kagome on Saturday and that's that. No matter what his dad said.

"Tsk, tsk Inuyasha. Do not growl at me in front of our host. That is not the way I have raised you!" Inu no Taisho said as his eyes narrowed on Inuyasha

Sesshomaru knew that if is father went on giving Inuyasha a speech, they would last the whole night here listening to the argument , "father, we don't have time for your argument with Inuyasha, please get on with it."

"You are always the one to keep me on track" smiled Inu no Taisho

"Hn"

"Well as I was saying kagome you and one of my sons have to act as if you are a pair. We can't have you going around showing off your hate in front of other people because then that can ruin our chance of becoming a great business"

"NO, YOU CANT BE SERIOUS. THE ONLY PERSON I HATE FROM YOUR SONS IS HIM-pointed at Sesshomaru- I AM NOT ACTING LIKE HIS GIRL FRIEND." Screamed kagome

"But you have to my daughter!" whispered her father.

"I don't have to do shit. Why can't kikyo do it huh? Why does it have to be me?"

"Kikyo does not hold any type of hatred toward my son! Said Inu no Taisho.

Kagome was beyond pissed. And here was this idiot thinking that he could run her life. He was smiling that big smile, you could see his fangs. Kagome pounced on Inu no Taisho ready to purify him.

Kagome felt big strong arms wrap around her waist. She was heated and who ever was grabbing her was going to get burned along side Inu no Taisho

"Be still women."

Kagome was surprised, to say the least.

"Are you fucking serious? Here is that idiot-points at Inu no Taisho- telling me that I need to act like I'm your girlfriend, and you expect me to be ok with it."

"Hn"

"What do I look like to you? A whore! I don't fucking think so, you over sized dog. Now put me down before I purify you just like I'm about to do with your dad. I don't need two of you messing up my life!" kagome said as she wiggled her way out of Sesshomaru grasp. "_Hey that's not such a bad idea. If I purify both of them, then that means I don't have to be bothered by anything. Yayyy I'm so fucking smart." _Kagome laughed to herself as that thought popped it her head.

"You will not be causing any harm" growled Sesshomaru

"Hold up, Sesshy bear, Do not FUCKING scream at me you over sized piece of shit. I don't know how you treat girls; I really wouldn't give a shit. But I sure as hell am not letting you talk to me like that. You must be out of your fucking mind." Screamed kagome as she walked up to Sesshomaru and started poking him in the chest.

'_Do not kill her!' screamed his beast. "Why the hell not? She is a nuisance to my person!" growled Sesshomaru. 'Because you idiot, she is angry and I know she sure as hell could hurt us. Sniff her-_Sesshomaru sniffed the air in front of him as kagome still rambled on about how she was going to kill him and his father. -_ You see how strong she is. She has not learned how to control her powers fully. And let's not forget she is extremely gorgeous.' "She is, but look how defiant she is. She won't listen to our command." 'Duh you idiot, it is 2009 women are independent beings' Growled his beast. 'You are still stuck in the early 1800 and 1900's you need to get off that horse. Because if your dad forces you to be with her your life is going to be shitty!" said his beast as he walked back into his cage with a beautiful laugh that even had Sesshomaru growling. He knew that the beast was right. _

"Stop touching me" Sesshomaru growled.

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't stop I will remove you finger!" stated Sesshomaru evenly.

Inuyasha was in a daze. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Once again Sesshomaru got what he wanted. Not only did Sesshomaru get everything he wanted he also got everything Inuyasha wanted. Inuyasha was happy about going on the date with kagome on Saturday and he sure ass hell was going to get it; Even if he had to walk all over his father.

"No" said Inuyasha said, looking at his father with all the menace in the world.

"What?" asked his father narrowing his eyes at his younger son.

"I said no! Did you not fucking hear me? Is your old age already getting to the point that you can't hear properly." Inuyasha growled

"Are you challenging my decision Inuyasha?"

Inu no Taisho was angry that his son would even have the audacity of thinking about confronting him.

"I am"

Before anyone could even register what was happening, Inu no Taisho had Inuyasha by the neck against the wall. '_Do no hurt our son' "he deserves to be punished" hissed Inu no Taisho at his beast. The beast nodded its head knowing what Inu no Taisho said was true. 'But he is our pup. And he was defending what he thinks is his. Just like you would have defended your mate against your father' said the beast as he tried to reason with his master. 'Think about what we are going to go through now when we get home.'_"_ I know she's going to try to kill me for doing this to our son, but my mind is set, she will date Sesshomaru and I will see to it that he falls in love with her." 'You can not force a relationship where there is none' said his beast as he walked away from his master to sit in his cage to meditate. The beast was preparing for the fight he and Izayoi were going to have over the marks that Inuyasha would be wearing for a while and the intimacy after the argument. That's what he was really waiting for. _

"Let him go" screamed kagome as she ran over to help Inuyasha, he was turning purple.

She liked Inuyasha a lot; he was still baring his fangs at his father, stating that he was not going to submit to his father.

Before Inu no Taisho knew what was happening he felt his hands burning. He howled and turned around, dropping Inuyasha with the movement. Kagome saw that Inu no Taisho let Inuyasha go. she ran to his side and helped him regain his breathing. She was about to help him up when she felt a dangerous aura coming towards her. She pulled up her best purifying barrier. She closed her eyes and waited to hear the hiss of the demon being purified. When she didn't hear anything, she looked up to find a glaring Sesshomaru with an unconscious Inu no Taisho in his arms.

"Will you put down that barrier and hand over my brother. I think that our time here is up." Growled Sesshomaru, his eyes were growing red by the minute. _'Don't kill her' _

"_I know. Shut up"_

"Why should I? He told me you hated him. How do I know you won't kill him on the way home? And then bury him far away where no one can find him. And if the do find him, blame it on Miroku." Kagome asked as she narrowed her eyes at Sesshomaru.

"I would do no such thing. If I were to kill the half-breed I would admit that I did it. Say that he disrespected his alpha and most likely I'll get off with a 250,000.000 bail." Said Sesshomaru with all the seriousness he could muster.

"You are the lowest of the low! If your stupid father thinks that I'm ever going to go out into the world and pretend to kiss and hug and love you then he must be on the best drugs that his money can buy him" shouted kagome as she helped Inuyasha up.

Kagome was mad that Sesshomaru thought that everyone had to obey his every command. Kagome hated being told what to do and her father knew it to. Talking about her father, Kagome turned around slowly to face him.

"You" kagome said walking to her father. "You know I hate being told what to do! you also know I do not mix business with my personal life." As she moved so did her barrier. She couldn't have Sesshomaru trying to take Inuyasha while he was still unconscious.

"Kagome I….I'm sorry but you have to do this!"

"Since when do I let you run my life? Since when do you decide who I let kiss and hug me? Since when do you FUCKING TELL ME HOW TO RUN MY LIFE" kagome had whispered the sentences until the last one. She was devastated.

"Since you were born"

"Hahahaha don't make me fucking laugh father. You take care …. Of me since I was born, you must be in a deep haze. You started trying to take care of me after my mother was murdered. And even after that you have not done a good job. Now you are wanting me to give up my freedom of choice, my right so that your stupid company goes well here (United States) and in Japan." Kagome spat.

Kikyo was out of words as she heard kagome speak those words to their father. All she could think was _"kagome; no"_. She would have never said that to their dad.

"Not only are you trying to will me to do something I will not do. Now you are telling me that I have to listen to you because you "raised" me, you made me who I am today. If you think that, then you are very wrong. The woman I am today was made by my mother. Your wife, the women that loved you with all her heart, and what have you done to deserve her love, huh? You still haven't found the murderer…. You... are... Useless!" whispered kagome as tears ran down her face.

_**SLAP**_

"How dare you" whispered kikyo. "How dare you" whispered kikyo once again

Kagome was lost for words. She was crying furiously. Her mother must be looking down on her disappointed. Kagome cried and cried. Feeling strong arms wrap around her she looked back to see the only person in her barrier hugging her. She turned around in his hold and cried. She didn't mean anything she had said to her father. It kind of just came out. Her anger had gotten to her. She loved her dad. Kikyo and her father were the only two people she could really turn to when her mom died. They were the only ones who understood her pain. And here she was taking out the only thing that could hurt her father deep enough. She had been devastated in the back of her mind. Something deep down inside her was burning her.

"How could you" hissed kikyo as she was making her way again to hit kagome.

"I….. I….."Kagome couldn't look up at her sister, her mind wasn't hers anymore. She put her face back in Inuyasha chest. She hugged him furiously imagining herself with her mom in a different dimension.

Inuyasha couldn't help but hug her to him harder. She was crying into him like if her life depended on it. She was sorry, that could be smelled all over the room. She hadn't meant anything. But, it was out and words can never be taken back.

Eric was speechless as the tears streamed down his face. He couldn't believe the words, he wouldn't believe them. Kagome was his little girl, His little princess. She couldn't mean it. She wouldn't.

"Inuyasha give me my daughter" whispered Eric as the tears came streaming down his face even faster.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Kagome your dad is calling for you" he whispered in her ear.

Kagome shook her head; she couldn't face her father at the moment. She was to devastated she was lost for words.

"Inuyasha, please give me my daughter" pleaded Eric

"I can't, one, she still has her barrier up, second, she keeps telling me that she doesn't want to. She's scared and I'm the only one that can smell it because I'm in here!" said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked over at Miroku who was sitting quietly on the couch watching everything fold out the way it did.

"Help me" Inuyasha hissed at Miroku

"How; how can I help you? What can I do to help you Inuyasha?" glared Miroku.

"What do you want me to do little brother?

"Just help me; I can't get out of here. And she just fell asleep crying. She still is crying!" asked Inuyasha with pleading eyes.

"What can I do?" Miroku asked again getting irritated.

"I don't know!" Inuyasha sighed knowing that his brother would not show his appearance.

"Then neither do I"

Inuyasha then noticed that kikyo had slapped kagome; which meant that she knew how to get into the barrier.

"Kikyo please pull down the barrier." Inuyasha pleaded.

"Why should I? She deserves to drown in her own misery!" cried kikyo, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't take all the tension. Her miko powers were absorbing everything around her. At any minute she would collapse just like her sister.

"Please kikyo, just please" begged Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru was at the side watching all of this occur. He was surprised to say the least. He could smell through the barrier and found out what Inuyasha said was true. She was sorry and she hadn't meant anything she said, but what was said was said. His beast growled for him to go help his brother and the miko. His brother was in pain because even if he was half human he was also half demon, and his demon was being purified. He had no idea why he wanted to save the miko so bad but he did not question his beast at the moment.

"Kikyo he is in pain" warned Miroku

"Why?" asked kikyo with wide eyes

"Kagome is very strong, even if her powers are undeveloped they are responding to having Inuyasha in her barrier and since she is not awake her powers are taking him as a threat but also as a friend. That is why he is not dead yet. And when he dies the barrier will expand and kill every demon in this room... Which would mean my family!" said Miroku nervously as he watched his little brother squirm.

"Also miko, he is not dead because Inuyasha is only a half demon. So her powers are working against her. He is half human which would mean she has to save him. But her power can not see that she had to protect him from herself because she is asleep and frightened" stated Sesshomaru

Kikyo nodded seeing there dilemma.

"So I will take down the barrier. But be warned once I have taken it down I will also faint. I have no strength for this." Kikyo whispered as she prepared herself for the chant.

They all nodded understanding what she wanted.

"I will catch you, lady kikyo" said Miroku as he walked behind her.

"Monk I am being serious. I have a camera in here; once I wake up I will make sure to check it. If I see one perverted move on your part, I promise you I will purify your hands!" said kikyo as she started her chant to take kagome and Inuyasha out of the bubble of power.

"Inuyasha close your eyes. And make sure you don't open them until Miroku has me in his hands, which would mean that the barrier has fallen. Ok?" said kikyo

"Yeah, I got it."

It took kikyo 15 to take down the barrier as body also absorbed all the stress from inside the barrier and out. When she fainted she was pale white. And when Inuyasha opened his eyes with kagome in his arms, they all noticed that kagome wasn't even a normal color.

"What is wrong with my daughter?" cried Eric as he ran over to Inuyasha to take his daughter out of her hands.

"I don't know" whispered Inuyasha as his ears went flat on his ears. He couldn't hear her breathing and her heart rate was going down.

"She stopped breathing" stated Sesshomaru with a bored tone.

All eyes in the room narrowed on him.

"And you say that like it is such a good think! Mr. Sesshomaru" spat Eric

"Human" Sesshomaru growled "I said she couldn't breath, I never said she was dying you imbecile!"

Eric nodded his head as tears started streaming down his eyes._ 'My baby, please don't leave me kagome, please don't leave daddy princess. I need you baby. I love you. I do love you, I'm sorry I was trying to force you.'_" I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry. Please baby wake up. Say something to daddy. Please kagome, wake up, you can't leave me." Eric screamed

"Eric, please get up so that I can help her" said Miroku calmly

"No, you'll take her away from me! Just like they took my wife. You'll take her. I know you will." Cried Eric as his whole body started to shake.

"Eric, I will no take her. I promise. Just let me help her. She will die if you do not hand her over!" said Miroku firmly

"You promise?"

"I promise" Miroku said as he gave the man on the floor a reassuring smile.

"Ok"

Eric gave up his daughter hesitantly

Miroku took kagome and put her on the couch. He bent over to hr lips and breathed in air. She was choking on her own sorrow. He breathed in her sorrow, he kept up the process until the coloring in her in her cheeks turned to a deep red and her skin became its normal color. She began to stir and breath evenly again.

"I think it is time for us to go" stated Miroku tiredly. I was the first time he had used some of his power in front of a human and his family and he was very woozy. Kagome was feeling many emotions at the same time, and he had to help her breath by taking some of her sorrow, and Exhaling happiness from him. He was drained.

"Yes I do think that is for the best. I do not think Izayoi will find it very pleasing that Inuyasha is bruised at the neck and his arms and that father is unconscious" stated Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was very angry that he wasn't the one to help the miko. He doesn't know why and he really does want to know. But he knew that his beast would not tell him no matter what he did. Sesshomaru hated that about his beast, when Sesshomaru needed him the most he would disappear. But when Sesshomaru had no need for him he would. He knew that from now on he would be watching the miko closely. He knew there was something mysterious about her and he wanted to know what it was.

"Inuyasha are you ok to walk?" asked Miroku with a tired voice

"Yes Miroku. Thank you. "Said Inuyasha with a tired sigh

"Well thank you Eric for your hospitality. And I hope we can pick this meeting up where we left it because there has to be a solution to this." Sesshomaru stated as he placed his father on his shoulder.

" I will see to it that this meeting be arranged at the office until further notice" said Eric not looking up at Sesshomaru, but rather looking straight at his two girls face.

"Hn"

As Sesshomaru left the Higurashi mansion, he couldn't help but feel a shiver go down his spine. He had a feeling that this fight would not be over very soon. He knew that there was terrible danger set for them. He felt it in his soul. All five of them had a lot to go through still. And this was the least of it, a speck in the ocean.


	10. please dont die on us!

I'm entirely sorry. I have been very preoccupied by school. Please I left a warning about not getting any reviews, and I still haven't. I'm taking time out of my school work to write this, I love making people happy it's just something about me. Um, please review and I hope you like this chapter. Kagome and kikyo aren't twins. If they are it'll mess up my plot line sorry.

Chapter 10

Kagome woke up in her fathers arms. She was confused as to why she was in the living room with dry tears in her eyes and her father crying over her. She looked over at the clock to check the time. It was 3:44 in the morning.

"Father why am I here?" she asked, she started coughing viciously into her hand. Her throat was so sour, she felt as if there were 100 razors scraping against the inside of her esophagus.

"My princess, you're ok! I thought I was going to lose you." Her father cried. He started crying even more viciously then kagome had ever seen him. She was surprised. And then it hit her. Their argument, what she had said to him. She had violated her own thoughts. She had never felt that way, but it just came out; with out her even realizing it.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean anything I promise. It just came out. I have never thought that way; I know it's not your fault. I know you are trying to find mommy's killer. I know that who ever did it is to blame. I know that you're a good father. It's just that I got so angry that it came out…….." kagome couldn't even finish her thought because the ocean of tears that were threatening to spill when she started to tell her father how she felt, had her choking on the inside.

"Shhh, baby, shhh. It's ok. I know you didn't mean it. I know!"

Her father was moving his hands up and down her back to sooth her. She was barley breathing. She couldn't come up with words that could justify what she had said.

There was only one way to make it all better; to balance things out. She had to do what she would dread for the rest of her life.

"Daddy, I'll do it" she whispered

"Do what, baby?" he asked surprised

"I'll pretend to be his girlfriend. I'll do anything you want daddy. I just want you to forgive me. I want you to tell me every things going to go back to the way it was. I don't want you to hate me daddy."

Kagome started crying even harder, she wanted her dad to forget about this episode. She wanted him to realize that she would do anything for him to forgive her. That she would give up her whole being so that he would forgive her. He was her daddy, and she loved him.

"Oh, kagome baby, I forgave you the moment they left your mouth. And I would never hate my baby girl. And as for the girlfriend and boyfriend thing with Sesshomaru, we'll talk about it later." He whispered to her hugging her. He never wanted her to think he hated her, because on the contrary kikyo and she were the most important things in his life. When their mother died he was devastated, but he was extremely happy that kagome got there after everything happened. He didn't even want to think about what he would have done to himself, if anything had happened to kagome or his kikyo. He couldn't picture life without if his two little girls.

Kikyo started to stir in her sleep. She felt as if she had the whole world on her. She couldn't recall anything that had happened. When she opened her eyes she saw kagome and her father hugging. She could smell and feel the sadness rolling off their beings.

That's when she remembered everything.

"How could you, little sister?" she asked kagome in a whisper.

Kagome was stunned to say the least. Kikyo had gotten up and she looked really bad. Her eyes were not there normal hazel brown. They were a dark brown and they looked tired. They seemed ancient.

Her arms were bruised and she looked fragile; almost breakable.

"Kikyo…I'm sorry" kagome whimpered; she didn't want to disappoint her sister.

"You're sorry, is that all you've got to say. You're sorry? I wonder what my mother is thinking…. I would be thinking that you're a disgrace…. a person who has no heart." Whispered kikyo

Kagome was stunned. Her whole body trembled, she never wanted to disappoint her mother. Her mother was everything to her. Kagome was crying as if her life depended on it. She was crying because of how kikyo looked, because she was the one that did this to kikyo, she was crying for her father, she was crying for her father and she was crying for her self. She couldn't believe she had done what she did. And now not only is she paying for it, her whole family is.

"Kagome, I can't believe you said what you did. You, you are a bad daughter."

"Kikyo I didn't mean it, I swear. I was just so mad. I couldn't contain myself. I've never thought that way about daddy. I promise."

"You promise? I do not care for your worthless words. I do not care for your apologize. I wish I could not care for you! But to ask for that would be a wish that can never be accomplished, because even now as I wish this, I still love you. I still love you like the day when mommy brought you home wrapped up in toughs blankets, when you opened your eyes and smiled at me, when you grabbed my finger and sucked on it hungrily. But toughs are the memories I want to remember kagome. I want to remember those. Not this…. Not this"

Kikyo was sad that she said that to kagome. She loved her. Kikyo felt woozy, she felt as if her life was slipping. Before kikyo could tell her dad and kagome she loved them, she had fainted and was in a world of darkness.

And with that kikyo fainted, her heart beat slowing. Kagome could feel her sister fading.

"KIKYOOOOOOOOOO"

_**With the guys **_

Inuyasha was in his room thinking about kagome and kikyo. Kikyo risked her life to save him and he will always be in her debit, but he was vey worried about kagome.

And now he was cleaning out his wounds. He and Sesshomaru will never get along.

Flash back 

Inuyasha was in the car waiting for the driver to start driving so that he could get home and get some sleep.

"Inuyasha are you a total incompetent fool?" growled Sesshomaru when the doors were closed.

Inuyasha was already tired of all of Sesshomaru's bullshit; he really didn't want to get into it with him now ." What Sesshomaru, what did I do now? Because everything I do is wrong to you. Nothing anyone does is up to your level. Everyone is below you. But, I know I'm not."

"I think that because you ARE below me. And not only are you below me, but you having no type of intelligence affects all of us."

"Sesshomaru, your bullshit is unnecessary, I do not care what you think or say. So just shut your trap; leave me alone"

Sesshomaru growled "this is what I am talking about. It was your fault that kagome said what she said to her father. It was your fault father was burnt, it's your fault Miroku had to use his demonic powers in front of those humans and is unable to move and is in pain, it's your fault that kikyo can be very sick and in a near death situation. And it's your fault if our company doesn't become successful here in the United States. But really brother, you're a worthless half breed.

Inuyasha was starting to see red. He couldn't believe Sesshomaru had the audacity to say that to him.

"You know nothing about me. I like her. And for once I wanted something that you couldn't take away. But like always you get everything I want, even if it's fucking involuntary."

"That's the effect of me being who I am." Smirked Sesshomaru

Inuyasha hated Sesshomaru. There wasn't any other way of putting it.

Miroku was unable to move, because as a half demon he had just sucked in quite a lot of air from a miko. Even if his demonic side was powerful enough to withstand the pain, it still hurt deeply. He hadn't used his spiritual/ demonic powers since his first mate had died, so to say the least he was very rusty. His father had begged him to keep training, but he couldn't; it brought him memories of his beloved Luna. As he watched Sesshomaru and Inuyasha argue, he thought how useless he had been to Inuyasha for the past couple of years. He had hid his romance, got mated, and killed another demon. But he has never told Inuyasha. And the brother he hates, the one that he wishes would just die, knows it. As Miroku tried to get up his whole body failed, making his heart beat slowly and his breath caught in his throat. He was having troubles breathing now.

Sesshomarus head snapped toward his younger brother. He had heard him catch his breath and now he could hear mirokus heart slow down bit by bit. He was about to go help him when he felt his imbecile half brother scratch his arm,

Inuyasha jumped on Sesshomaru scratching him on the arm. Catching Sesshomaru off guard was impossible, and Inuyasha was in shock for a second, shaking it off he attacked again but this time he wasn't so lucky and Sesshomaru grabbed him by the neck and through him across the limo. Inuyasha rose from the floor and went to punch Sesshomaru in the face. When he was about 1 inch away, Sesshomaru disappeared making him punch air in the process. Sesshomaru appeared behind Inuyasha, venom leaking from his claws. He went for the kill and punched Inuyasha in the stomach. Sesshomaru was careful not to in to deep, he might just kill Inuyasha if he did.

Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru walk over to Miroku with a look of pure concern. He thought he was in a dream before he saw complete darkness, leaving him alone and frightened for his older brother Miroku.  
END FLASH BACK

Now Inuyasha is sitting back in his room, waiting for news of his brother to come to him. He was very worried. Izayoi had been crying her eyes out. That had told him something was wrong with Miroku, but nobody would tell him what. His father had sent him up here telling him that he would send Sesshomaru up here when there was news about Miroku. Until then he was to remain here upstairs cleaning out his wounds.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in" Inuyasha said in a whisper as he could smell the anger, fright and fear. Raiding off of Sesshomaru

"Inuyasha, Miroku is……

SORRY BUT I HAD TO END IT THERE. IT IS TOO GOOD. DON'T KILL ME PLEASE. AND NO FLAMES, I CANT STAND THEM


	11. Is he really made of ice or is it an act

Chapter 11!

Hello everyone, here is chapter 11 enjoy

Sesshomaru couldn't hide behind his façade for long. Every one could see the worry that was rolling off his body! As cold as her was; he cared for his pack. That was the main reason Inuyasha was not dead yet. And as oldest, he was soon to be the pack leader and he could not bear to watch his brother suffer for an insolent wench. He understood that Miroku had a good heart and he could not live without helping others-just like his mother- but he couldn't understand why Miroku would risk his life for a human that would die someday.

As Sesshomaru walked up the stairs to tell his brother about the position Miroku was in he couldn't help but feel fear about how Inuyasha would react. He was scared that Inuyasha would do something that he would regret in the near future, or present which ever way people would like to look at it. But he was told to do something by his father and he was not one to disobey his father's orders when he was acting the way he was. His father never acted like this before, his beast was out! That's to say enough. And Inu-demon are very possessive and with there children even more. So to say the least his dad was not in a very good position to be arguing with.

When he walked in front of Inuyasha door he knew that Inuyasha had been crying. There was a scent of dried up tears. And even though Sesshomaru knew he, himself, the great lord Sesshomaru, the next ruler of the Taisho name, that Inuyasha was a strong demon and he would never let anyone see him cry, he knew that he, himself was at the very end of his control he was on his last thread and he was about to break also. His brother was Important.

So as Sesshomaru knocked and waited on Inuyasha's rapid response, he held himself together for his family and himself.

"Inuyasha, Miroku…… is…… in a coma, and we don't know when he'll wake up. We think he might die because his heart keeps stopping. But then he starts working again." Inuyasha was about to add a comment when I had to pull up my barrier and be the cold Sesshomaru everyone knew. That little bit of weakness that I knew, Inuyasha had witnessed gone in a flash.

"Dads sword can not be use, half-breed. The smart thing to do now is wait for his death……"he wanted to choke on those words, he wanted to be hung from a tree "or his recovery but the smart thing to do is not to cross or talk to dad until Miroku is out of his condition"

Inuyasha was speechless. How can someone be so cold and heartless with there own family?

Wait for the next update! The chapter will be short and sweet from now on!!! Got this idea from an author on this very sight!


	12. giving up!

REVIEW!!!

Chapter 12

As Sesshomaru walked out of the room, Inuyasha stayed in the same spot. He still hadn't digested what was happening to his brother. As he laid down, so that he wouldn't brake down and hurt his wound-But that was the least he should do to himself 'hurt his wound' it was his fault that Miroku was in this position- He knew what he had to do!!

"Kagome now belongs to Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha whispered to himself, "that's marriage will go on even if it kills me. As Inuyasha shed his lone tear, there was a frightening roar of pain.

Tears from his mother!

"NO" Inuyasha thought


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I was hesitant to talk to Kikyo, she was, sick. I hate to admit this but it's naturally all my fault. If I had not contradicted my father and told him those words that came from a deep and hidden place in my heart then maybe, just maybe my sister wouldn't hate me right now! Maybe I wouldn't be here standing in front of the Taisho's household. Getting ready to apologize and accept the conditions of which this horrid marriage stands. But, the point is I did talk to kikyo and I am standing here, in front of my future home, in which my future husband lives. What I couldn't stop thinking about is my conversation with my sister.

FLASHBACK

KNOCK KNOCK

As I knocked on Kikyo's door to at least try to make amends, I felt her shuffle around the room trying to get out of bed to open the door.

"Kikyo you don't have to get out of bed, just give me permission to walk in?" I asked quietly and uncertainly.

As she opened the door she glared daggers at me. It was hard not to just brake down and cry my eyes out! It was hard for me not to jump on her and tell her how I felt. But, I was kagome Higurashi and I was the strong one. I was the one who would always have to hold her composure.

"What do you want now, ka-gome-me" kikyo said as she made sure she said my name in a way that meant 'you're a bother and I can't stand you'.

"All I want is for you to hear me out and listen to me. I want you to try and put yourself in my shoes. I want you to try and feel what I feel. That's all I want from you. You're a great sister. You've been there for me since mom died and have been taking care of me. Why would you stop now? Just hear me out" I sobbed the last part.

A look of sadness crossed over her eyes. I could see how badly she wanted to cry, but she wouldn't. Just like the face came it left. Like lightning it just disappeared.

"Kagome, what can you say? Huh? That you're sorry? That you don't know what came over you? It is but simple my sister. Everything that is thought should not always be said. It is but wrong. But I do understand what you're going through, I understand that dad wants to take the only thing a woman can call her own. But think about not only your self but dad also. He only wants the best for you. Ever since mom died you've become less social only hanging out with your click since we were young. And you're dating life? You have not brought a date or someone close to a date. EVER! Dads scared for you and I'm scared for you; because I -we- love you. So don't come with that speech, 'that I have to hear you out' because I know! I know a lot of things; I know you feel used because of dad. But life isn't always fair. So as smart as you are and as smart as I am we both know what the right choice is now." As kikyo turned around to close the door, I put my foot in the way and asked "but are we O.K? Do you forgive me?"

"I was never mad at you, just disappointed. So I'm going to go to bed I really don't feel well!"

So as she closed the door I ran out of the house and went to the Taisho's house to apologize for my childish behavior.

END OF FLASHBACK

So here I am in front of the Taisho house hold.

Just when I was about to knock, the door was opened and I was met with dangerous red eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As I stared into those burning red eyes, I could feel my fear grow. Those eyes were so familiar and I didn't know from where. There was this memory that was nagging at me, pushing me to remember. It was of my mother, but before I was able to access the memory I heard this deathly growl.

"What…are…YOU… DOING…. HERE?" screamed the demon, who I figured was inu-notaisho because of hi high pony tail and the marks on his face. As I watched his eyes get deeper and angrier I became smaller I was scared. I had never seen a demon so angry.

Except….

"What are you going here I asked?" he whispered, but before I could answer I saw Miroku. He was on the couch, and there was this dark aura around him. It was like… like…. When her mother died! That's it, when her mother was dying she had that aura around her.

I pushed past inunotisho like if he wasn't even there. I was in a trance and my miko powers were flaring.

'This aura it's so familiar" I thought as I walked up to Miroku.

I saw a women there which must be Inunotaisho's wife; Izayoi. She was crying, as I got closer, I felt Miroku's heart stop, and that when I reacted and launched myself at Miroku. The last thing I heard was that woman's horrid scream and Inunotaisho's possessive and furious roar.


	15. Chapter 15

Please if you read me story please review! Just asking! Thank you!

Chapter 15

As I sit on my bed and think about that infuriating human girl, I get this sensation of pleasure. She's a gorgeous little vixen and I like her, but it's that smart mouth of hers it frustrates me. But she worries me, she's but an emotional rollercoaster she doesn't know what she wants. Expect:

Not to get married with me but with inuyasha.

That gets my beast roaring, he can not be compared t a half breed and there is something we need to do about that!

.


	16. aura

I do not own Inuyasha. I give my full respects to Rumiko Takahashi; she did great with this Manga.

* * *

Chapter 16

When Inuyasha heard his father roar in pain he ran out of the room so fast that he reached the first floor before Sesshomaru- which was nearly impossible- and what caught his attention most was the raven haired girl sitting Indian style in front of Miroku, looking at him as if she were in a trance. He couldn't contain himself he ran up to her and hugged her. When his mother came up to him trying to pry his fingers off her she got shocked.

"Inuyasha…" cried my mother, "please get her away from him, she's going to kill him!" my mom sobbed but there was something in Kagome's eyes that told me other wise.

"Inuyasha?" whispered Kagome

"Yes?"

"Watch, my mother died with the same aura, watch what happens when I touch your brother…"

I nodded, and as I watched I saw his aura become a bright pink instead of that deadly black, but before I could jump up and down I heard her whisper...

"Keep hugging me you're giving me enough strength, I think I can save him"…..

* * *

This snippet is of gratitude to my fans please keep reviewing ohhhh and I'm looking for a beta and an editor if you think you're up for the job please let me know.


	17. jelousy

I do not own Inuyasha. I give my full respects to Rumiko Takahashi; she did great with this Manga.

* * *

Chapter 17

As I run downstairs after hearing my father's painful cry, I can see Inuyasha had just gotten there before me 'isn't that a surprise' but I also feel a familiar female vibe.

"Kagome?" I whisper, but I know she doesn't hear me because she's in this trance and Inuyasha without thinking twice about it runs to her and hugs her. That's definitely not in my dads agreement with her father, stupid half-breed

I growl low in my throat before I hear:

"Inuyasha…" cried Izayoi, "please get her away from him, she's going to kill him!" Izayoi cried loudly, but to me and I guess to Inuyasha too, kagome wasn't going to hurt him.

I heard her say something to Inuyasha, so I listened closely, even thou I know it was insanely unnecessary I felt jealously toward Inuyasha, so I listened to use it against him.

"Watch, my mother died with the same aura, watch what happens when I touch your brother…" kagome whispered to Inuyasha

Inuyasha nodded as I watched closely , and as I watched I saw his aura become a bright pink instead of that deadly black, but before I could order her to keep healing him, I heard her say,

"Keep hugging me you're giving me enough strength, I think I can save him"

I was mad, very mad and my beast was howling but before I would him free for a woman I would die! So I let Inuyasha hug her, he would regret it later.

'Yes he will' growled my beast.

* * *

This snippet is of gratitude to my fans please keep reviewing ohhhh and I'm looking for a beta and an editor if you think you're up for the job please let me know.


End file.
